It's not his time
by Torchix
Summary: Ash’s rash actions have finally caught up to him. When May trips and falls off a cliff, hanging on by only a branch he quickly volunteers to go after her. But as he pushes her to the top the worst happens. Advanceshipping.T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N Ash's rash actions have finally caught up to him. When May trips and falls off a cliff, hanging on by only a branch he quickly volunteers to go after her. But as he pushes her to the top the worst happens. Advanceshipping.]**

**Me: Another tragedy from me! I think I'm turning into some sorta rocker.... ah well. I just had this idea when listening to one of my current favourites, 'It's Not My Time', hence the title. Though it isn't the only song that influenced this.**

**I hope you like it. (P.s, my description is the same as in the recent chapter of RJC)**

**It's not his time.**

Ash, May and Gemma walked along the long winding path on the edge of Mount Coronet. It was very narrow, so they all tried to stick to the wall.

"How much longer is this?" Ash asked. Gemma sighed, stopping and grabbing her Poké Nav out of her pouch.

"About an hour's walk." She said. May let out a nervous laugh.

"You're kidding, right?" May said.

"'Fraid not, May." May cussed under her breath. "Hey! I'm younger than you, y'know!"

"Sorry." May sighed. Ash just raised an eyebrow at the girls' exchange.

"So we have to walk along a path, barely wide enough to walk on, for another hour with any of us falling?" He said.

"Yup."

"I hate this region."

"You weren't saying that when you were eating some of Sinnoh's delicacies." May teased. Ash pouted.

"Shut up May." He said. May giggled, and ran past him before he could get her.

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" She called back, looking over her shoulder. Due to this fact she failed to notice the upcoming turn. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MAY!" Ash yelled as she fell off the edge, he sped past Gemma and found May holding onto a branch for dear life. "May! You OK?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?" May yelled back though tears.

"Gemma! Grab a rope from my bag, Pikachu show her where it is." Ash said as calmly as possible. He looked down at his friend, trying not to cry himself as he saw her tears falling to the ground some 50 meters below. He tried not to think of what would happen to her small frame if she fell.

"Here you go." Gemma said, handing him the rope. Ash stood and tied it around his waist. He tied the other end to a secure looking rock and walked toward the edge. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Stop right there mister, don't do that!"

"It's the only way to save her, Gemma." He said, turning to her.

"Ash, what's going on up there? I can't hold on much longer, my palms are too clammy!" May called up.

"I'm coming May! Gemma, you and your Blaziken hold the rope." Gemma just nodded and called out the fire type. They bother got a hold on the rope and tensed it. May's eyes were sparkling from the tears; her hand slowly began to slip off of the branch.

He jumped.

Gemma and Blaze just managed to hold the rope up so he was level with May.

"Grab my hand." He said, stretching his arm so she could reach up with her own free one.

"I-I can't! I need to hold on with both or I'll fall!" May said though her flowing tears.

"Gemma, Lower!" Ash called up. Gemma slacked the rope slightly so he could reach her wrist. "Déjà Vu?" May couldn't help but laugh slightly.

Ash latched onto her wrist, pulling slightly. "Let go." And she did.

Supported by only his hand she dangled below him. He gently pulled her up so she was level with him, her face directly in front of his. When she had a grip on him he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her close.

"Pull." Ash said, slightly quieter than before. He was lost in May's sapphire eyes and her in his deep auburn orbs.

"Did he say down?" Gemma asked her starter. Blaze shook his head and shrugged. "I think he did." The rope was slackened more. May and Ash jumped from the sudden jolt, May screaming.

"GEMMA!" Ash bellowed.

"Sorry!"

The two were soon on their way up, when a tearing sound echoed through the mountain.

"Please tell me that was your trousers." May said as she looked at her saviour. Ash shook his head slowly.

"Quickly Gemma!" The rope was pulled faster and faster. When they were almost there the sound was heard again, but louder. In a last ditch attempt to save his friend Ash grabbed May's waist and threw her over the edge. Just as she landed on the ledge...

_The rope snapped. _

May and Gemma both gasped and screamed in horror as their friend and mentor plummeted down the 50 metre high cliff. He had no chance, right?

___________________________  
_  
Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip._

Ash lay, battered and bruised, on the hospital bed. The sight was horrific, all his limbs had broken, he was lucky that his back, neck and skull had survived the fall. His face was almost white; there was blood on it, but nothing nearly as bad as he had been two days ago.

May hated it here, the walls were all white, and the floors were white, heck, even the bloomin' vases were white! Whilst the colour may have comforted some, it made May feel like it was heaven's waiting room, as pure as the god Arceus himself. She'd been at his bedside for the whole time he had been there, she's sleep with her head lying by his side, and she had food brought to her daily. The only times she left were for the toilet.

The only words she said were '_God it's my entire fault_' and '_It's should've been me, not him, it should've been me_'. Many told her that it wasn't her fault, but when Mrs. K had come in, all emotional, she had yelled harsh things at the girl.

_"It's your entire fault you little mangy bitch! It's all your fault my baby is lying in there half dead! You're a selfish little spoiled brat!" Mrs. Ketchum screamed. Samuel held her back, restraining the enraged woman from the young teen. _

_"It's not!" Gemma butted in. "Ash wanted to save her! When he threw her up the rope snapped, he knew that would happen! That's _why_ he threw her!" _

_May was crying behind the shorter girl. Her eyes red and blotchy, she had mascara all around her eyes and streaks in her foundation, she was no longer the happy-go-lucky girl she once was. _

_"If the fucking klutz hadn't fallen in the first place..." _

_"SHUT UP!" Gemma screamed. Mrs. K backed off. "Yeah, you may be upset, but _you_ didn't have to see him before he got here! May and I are scared for life!"_

_May cried harder at the memory. Mrs. K spat._

_"Right! She probably enjoyed it, the tart!" She broke from Oak's grip in a flash and pushed Gemma out of the way. Then she slapped May sharply around the face. "Don't even go to see him! You don't deserve to!"_

_May ran off in tears. _

_"You're calling her a tart!?" Gemma shouted. "You're the cruel bitch here!"_

May cried harder in the present too. The tears never left her face, her cheeks were redder than her bandanna, same as her eyes. The blue irises were now a dull grey compared to their former shade, and her hair looked pale white from a distance. The past two days have been a living hell for her.

Her friend, mentor, and first _love_ was on a life support machine, practically a vegetable. No brain damage, no, the doctors assured her of that, but he was lifeless. He couldn't even breathe by himself due to his one crushed lung.

May had his hand permanently clasped in hers, not letting go even to eat. She felt responsible, she felt scared for her friend. Even Pikachu refused to come near her now, grief also clouding his better judgement.

"Come back, please..." May sobbed. "It's not his time... please... p-pl-lease.... I love you...."

* * *

**5 days later...**

He still wasn't awake.

May sat by his side still, no one could pull her away. So they all took turns to sit with her, but they couldn't comfort her when they slept and she didn't.

She had decided that she _had _to be awake when he woke up. And if that meant not sleeping, then so be it.

Most others had given up hope, but she stayed, and would not leave until he awoke.

**10th day of the coma....**

Nothing.

**11**

Nothing.

**12**

Nothing.

**13**

Nothing.

**14**

Everyone had now given up on Ash waking up, all except May.

"May, c'mon, open the door!" Gemma called as she banged on the door to Ash's room. Today they had all agreed to stop his suffering and turn off the life support. All except May.

"NO! You're not taking him away!" May yelled. Everyone sighed, this was the 3rd hour of trying to get in, but May had got a hold of the key and locked the door, no one could get in.

"May, you don't want to see him suffering, right? Well, he is, it's just so he can be at peace." Brock said.

"NO!"

"M-..."

"NO! You're not gunna take him away from me! Never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever!" May sobbed. "You can't! No! Nonononononononononono!"

"May..." Max said. Gemma patted his shoulder.

"You can't! I love him! You can't! NEVER EVER!"

"You're over reacting May, we all agreed..." Gemma said.

"I didn't!"

"May, do the math. It's twenty against one." Max said, tears now in his eyes too. "It's not an easy decision for any of us, but it's for his sake."

"NO!"

"Ugh..." May suddenly heard, gasping she turned. "Ugh... uhhh..."

"A-Ash...?" She whispered. Slowly she walked closer to his bed, and sure enough, one of his almost healed arms reached out to her, and one eye was slightly open. His lung had been repaired ages ago, though he still needed life support until he was awake.

"Uh... M-... M-..." He grunted. May grabbed the hand that was out to her.

"I'm here! I'm here Ash." She brought the hand to her lips, kissing it lightly. "I'm here for you."

"I-... I-.... L-...."

"Shhhhh, try and rest, just not for 2 weeks this time." Ash's head shook weakly.

"I... L-... Lo-... Love..." He panted. He reached to remove the oxygen mask, but May slapped his hand away.

"No! Keep that on!" She ordered.

"I... Love... Y-..." He said before he ran out of breath again.

"..." May's eyes widened at those words.

"May! What's going on in there?" Gemma called. May didn't hear her.

"What was that Ash?"

"I-... L-Love.... Y-You.... M-M-ay M-Maple..." He said. May smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Me too... Me too Ash Ketchum."

"S-say it... P-Please..." May looked into his deep auburn eyes again.

"I love you, Ash Ketchum, with all my heart, and my mind. I've been with you the whole two weeks you've been here, I've cried for you and held your hand. They all lost faith, I refused, and god how glad I am that I did."

_Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip._

His heart beat faster, he was happy. His face was tinged with red and pink, his eyes were bright with life. And for the first time in two whole weeks, May was grinning and her eyes were brightly staring at his. Her face had colour, and her heart beat in a normal rhythm, and she was happy.

"With all my soul, I love you." She slowly leant down, pressing her soft lips to his chapped ones. She didn't care, all she noticed was the feeling of her first kiss, and his weak lips moving against hers. The oxygen mask had been removed for the moment, but as soon as May pulled away she snapped it back on and grinned at him.

"I-I Love you too, with all my soul." Ash said, properly now. May smiled brighter, one tear of happiness dropped onto his cheek.

Suddenly the door broke open, and all that were originally expecting the worst, saw the happy scene that was true love.

No one spoke, Ash just squeezed May's hand with the little strength he had, smiling beneath the oxygen mask.

"I told you it wasn't his time, right?" May said quietly. They all smiled.

"You sure did May." Gemma smiled. "You sure did."

* * *

A few months later and Ash was finally free to go home. He walked out, limping slightly. Everyone cheered as the miracle stepped out of the hospital doors, May holding his hand.

It had been a heartbreaking few months, but he was OK, alive and well.

During their time in the hospital, May turned 18 and Ash, suddenly out of nowhere, proposed to her with a ring he had sent Gemma to buy for him. May had of course said yes, and the two were soon to be wed and maybe even begin a family.

All differences had been put aside, and now they all lived happy.

Wonder how long it'll last before TR ruin it? Ah well, life is life.

* * *

**Me: Well, it started a tragedy... I can't help wanting happy endings. Well, it's all been written in a few hours, and now its half ten at night and I'm uploading it, cya!**


	2. Chapter 2 alternative ending

**Me: I couldn't help myself, and alternative ending! Sad I'm afraid, and includes suicide. **

**Alternative ending- Your guardian angel**

May cried as Ash's life support machine was turned off, they had eventually managed to get the door open and hold her back as the machine was switched off; it was only a matter of minutes before he stopped breathing, and three more for his brain to stop. May collapsed to her knees, her already red eyes even redder from the amount of crying she had done in those few minutes.

Everyone looked at her with sad eyes, leaving the room so she could be alone.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. K muttered as she left. If May heard she didn't acknowledge it. She stood up and walked over to the bed, he was dead pale. His hand was ice cold and his eyes were closed, peacefully almost.

"No... N-no... I love you! Please don't leave me... please.... I love you..." May sobbed. It was a miracle that she had any tears left from the past two weeks. "You just can't be gone... It _is_ my entire fault... MY ENTIRE BLOODY DAMN FAULT!" Her hand furiously swept along the side table full of medical crap, knocking it all to the floor. Crying still she grabbed his hand again, holding it to her heart. "I'm just a spoiled brat, like your mom said. I didn't deserve a friend like you. I didn't deserve to love you..." Silently she removed the useless oxygen mask and pressed her lips to his cold, dead ones. Pulling away she pushed a stray strand of hair from his face, a sad smile forming on her face as she burst into another set of tears. "It wasn't your time; it should've been me who fell, me, not you... I'm a useless klutz who never deserved to meet you... I hate myself..."

For a moment she swore she could hear a faint, familiar voice.

_It wasn't your time either...._

And it was gone.

_________________

The funeral was quiet; it was a closed casket funeral due to the injuries on his body. May had refused to come, instead going to a small cherry blossom cove she and Ash had once found.

The few weeks after his death, May had been alone, not letting anyone come near her. Gemma would sit outside her bedroom door, talking about the good times; the only response she got was more sobs. She had soon given up.

As May sat by the river running through the cove, she held the half ribbon she always had with her close to her heart, dropping it to the floor as she stood up, she removed her bandanna, socks and shoes and stepped into the cool water.

"I'm coming..." She said. Slowly she walked in deeper, not stopping when the water reached her chest, nor neck.

Soon she was fully submerged, despite resistance from the water she pushed on, her eyes closed and her breath held for as far as she could before the pressure on her lungs was too much, and the breath was squeezed out of her. _I love you._

________________

"Where's May?" Brock whispered to Gemma.

"I don't... wait! I know where she'll have gone! Be right back!" Gemma said as she ran off, Brock looked confused but shrugged it off.

Gemma arrived at the cove soon after, a bit freaked out and worried when she saw the ribbon and her bandanna, socks and shoes just lying there.

"M-May? This isn't funny, where are you?" She called, pulling away some foliage she gasped in horror and shock.

There, lying lifeless on top of the water was May. "MAY!" Gemma screeched, she ran in, grabbing May and trying her best to revive the girl, but it was too late. No lifeguard training would save her after what she had just done. "Oh you stupid woman!" Gemma sighed. Tears dropped from the teens eyes, "You had such a life in front of you..."

When the news was spread, the funeral became a double funeral. A spare casket was found and May and Ash were buried alongside each other, together at last.

**_Ash Ketchum 1989-2010: A loved boy, he was a great friend and trainer, a foolish saviour. He will never be forgotten._**

**_May Maple 1993-2010: A tragic end of her own life, taking it herself. Loved forever. _**

**_Together at last._**

They all wondered if they were together, up in heaven...

* * *

May awoke in a bright white place, her head hurting. She coughed suddenly and she found herself spitting water.

"Where am I? I thought I died..." She said to herself. Then she caught sight of a person with raven hair a few metres away. "Excuse me! Can you tell me where we are?" The man turned, and she gasped.

"May!" He cheered, running over and grabbing her in a huge hug. "I missed you."

"Oh god, it is you! Oh my god..." May cried into his shoulder, holding him as tightly as possible.

"Why are you here?"

"I... I kinda drowned my-..."

"What?!" Ash shouted as he pushed May back. "There was no need to kill yourself over me!"

"I wanted to! I can't live without you!" May yelled, silence.

"You... I remember now, just as I was losing the last of my life, I felt something on my lips... you... you kissed me! Right?" Ash grinned, May blushed. "Not much of a first kiss, right?"

May looked down, embarrassed. But suddenly, her face was pulled up and Ash's lips were upon hers. It was bliss, just like heaven should be, and that is where we leave them, loving each other in a new life.

________________

**Me: Not as sad as I wished... but I'm a sucker for happy endings, well, let's see who reviews!**


End file.
